


Artist's Itch

by Bronzeflower



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Support, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Usopp is itchy, and Sanji understands</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Artist's Itch

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to do summarys. This is probably not what you were expecting when you read the summary because it's certainly not smut, though you could probably tell that from the tags. I'm just going to stop rambling now

“Hey, Sanji.” Usopp said. 

“Mmm.” Sanji snuggled closer to Usopp.

“You know, sometimes I feel itchy.” Usopp began. “Like, not in the normal sense where your head itches or something, but more like a phantom itch. You can’t really physically scratch it. It’s an itch to do something like drawing or something, and the itch goes away while you’re making something. Do you ever get that kind of itch?”

“All the time.” Sanji answered.

“I told Luffy about it, but he just said he never got one of those mystery itches.” Usopp stated.

“Maybe it has something to do with being a person who makes things.” Sanji pulled away slightly to look at Usopp. “I make food, and you make all sorts of things. Luffy doesn’t really have the patience for that sort of thing.”

“So it’s an itch only artists get?” Usopp questioned.

“Yeah, kind of.” Sanji grinned. “it’s an artist’s itch.”

“Artist’s Itch seems to be an appropriate name.” Usopp smiled right back at Sanji.


	2. Itchy

“Hey, Usopp.” Sanji called.

“Yeah?”

“You’re scratching.” Sanji pointed out.

Usopp seemed to realize that he had been scratching himself on the wrist. The area was tinted red.

“Oh.” Usopp said. “It’s itchy.”

“Would you like me to get your sketchbook?” Sanji asked.

“Ye-yeah.” Usopp answered.

Sanji left the room and came back with a sketchbook and a pencil.

“Thanks.” Usopp opened the sketchbook and put the pencil on the paper. He frowned.

“Can’t think of what to draw?” Sanji questioned.

“It’s so dumb. Being itchy but not knowing what to make.” Usopp stated.

“I’m sure you’ll come up with something.” Sanji kissed Usopp on the forehead.

Usopp looked up at Sanji and smiled.

“I think I found my inspiration.” Usopp said. Sanji blushed.

“Shut up, and start drawing, idiot!” Sanji shouted.

Usopp chuckled and began drawing various sketches of Sanji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I just projecting myself onto fictional characters? Yes. Do I care? Not really. I hope you guys at least enjoyed this fic somewhat though

**Author's Note:**

> You know, even though this has two chapters, the second chapter is only vaguely related to the first one


End file.
